Question: A right pyramid has a square base that measures 10 cm on each side. Its peak is 12 cm above the center of its base. What is the sum of the lengths of the pyramid's eight edges? Express your answer to the nearest whole number.

[asy]
size(150);
draw((0,0)--(3,3)--(13,3)--(10,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw((0,0)--(6.5,15)--(3,3),linewidth(1));
draw((13,3)--(6.5,15)--(10,0),linewidth(1));
draw((6.5,15)--(6.5,1.5),linewidth(1));
label("12",(6.5,5),E);

draw((6.6,15)..(6.7,14.9)..(6.8,14.7)--(6.8,5.3)..(6.9,5.2)..(7,5)..(6.9,4.8)..(6.8,4.7)--(6.8,1.8)..(6.7,1.6)..(6.6,1.5),linewidth(.7));

[/asy]
Explanation: To start, we can draw in a line from where the altitude meets the base to one of the bottom corners as shown:

[asy]
size(150);
draw((0,0)--(3,3)--(13,3)--(10,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw((0,0)--(6.5,15)--(3,3),linewidth(1));
draw((13,3)--(6.5,15)--(10,0),linewidth(1));
draw((6.5,15)--(6.5,1.5),linewidth(1));
draw((6.5,1.5)--(10,0),linewidth(.7));
[/asy]

The length of this segment will be half the length of the diagonal of the base.  The base has side $10$, so the diagonal will satisfy: $$d^2=10^2+10^2=200$$ $$d=10\sqrt{2}$$ Half of this is $5\sqrt{2}$.  Now we can look at the right triangle formed by the altitude from the vertex of the pyramid, the line just drawn in, and with hypotenuse as the edge we need to find the length of.  The length of this edge is: $$\sqrt{12^2+(5\sqrt{2})^2}=\sqrt{144+50}=\sqrt{194}\approx 13.928$$ The total length of all edges is: $$4(10)+4(13.928)\approx \boxed{ 96}$$